


Awakening

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [14]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James dreams. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.
> 
> Special thanks to wendymr for being a second pair of eyes on this one.
> 
>  _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti

James stared at the still, silent form in the bed before him, willing Robbie to wake up and provide answers to the questions swirling about his brain like a maelstrom.

After a long, searching moment, James huffed out a breath and laid Robbie’s hand back down onto the crisp white sheet. James folded his arms, dropping his head heavily down onto them with a groan.

“Any time now,” James mumbled against the sheet. “Any time now would be brilliant.”

James listened to the _hum – swish – hum_ of the machines Robbie was hooked up to, letting the rhythmic drone lull him into an almost meditative state. He breathed another silent prayer for Robbie’s recovery, sending the thoughts floating up towards heaven on the soft whir of the monitors.

Exhausted, both emotionally and physically, James slept.

–––––––

_James was stretched out in a sunlit meadow, his head resting against a muscled thigh. Plucking a blade of long grass, he ran it idly along the arm resting against his torso. A low chuckle sounded as his companion shifted, batting the grass away. James felt strong, square fingers run through his hair, and he let out a contented hum._

_“That’s nice,” James murmured as the hand continued to card through his hair._

_“Aye, lad. It is.” Robbie’s voice was fond._

_“Robbie?” James struggled to sit up, but Robbie’s arm came back to rest on his torso, holding him gently in place. His fingers continued their soothing movement through his hair._

_“It’s all right, James. Everything’s all right. I’m here.”_

–––––––

James drifted awake, the feeling of fingers tangling gently through his hair slowly bringing him back to consciousness. He let out a soft hum as his eyes fluttered open, half-expecting to still be in the sunlit meadow of his dream. Instead, he was confronted with the stark surroundings of the hospital room.

James was instantly alert, tension spreading through his muscles as he slowly – ever so slowly – lifted his head and turned towards his governor.

“ _Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi, miserere nobis. Agnus Dei, qui sedes ad dexteram patris, miserere nobis. Agnus Dei-_ “ James broke off as Robbie’s familiar gaze met his own. “Robbie? I mean, sir?” James’s voice was tentative. “Are you – “

“It’s all right, James,” Robbie’s voice was scratchy, but sure. “I’m all right.”

James straightened, unconsciously scooping up Robbie’s hand in his own. “What do you remember?”

“Travisham.” Robbie’s voice hardened. “I think – I fell down the stairs?”

“Pushed down them, more like,” James said. “You’ve been in hospital near on a week.” He gave Robbie a brief synopsis of his injuries. “But the doctors are optimistic you’ll make a full recovery.”

“Travisham?”

“Don’t worry, sir. He’s enjoying the hospitality of one of Her Majesty’s finest cells.”

Robbie gave a pleased nod, then grimaced. “Oi, that hurts.”

Robbie’s discomfort vaulted James into action, pressing the call button on the side of Robbie’s bed. “The doctors will want to examine you,” he said, moving aside.

“You’ll stay?” Robbie asked.

“I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> James recites the earliest form of the Agnus Dei, which translates as "Lamb of God, who takes away the sins of the world, have mercy on us. Lamb of God, who sits at the right hand of the Father, have mercy on us."


End file.
